


2AM

by aryaautarky



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, my first double b fic ever omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: It's 2AM, and Hanbin is getting robbed.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	2AM

It’s late. 

The numbers on his phone indicate that it’s a little past 2AM, but Hanbin’s not particularly tired. It’s such a change from how he’s spent the past however many years of his life under YG; now, instead of waking at the crack of dawn he rouses when his body tells him to. Instead of a brutally rigorous daily routine, he tunes into his mind, does what he wants when he wants to. 

He’s used to it now. It’s brought him a sense of calm and peace that he didn’t realise was commonplace in most people’s lives. 

Most nights, Hanbin would be asleep by this time; but there’s a worried crease on his forehead. His boyfriend promised he’d call a few hours ago, but he was yet to receive any notifications from him. He sighed, turning the phone face-down. Album promotions were over, but the guys would still likely be getting their asses handed to them in the dance studio. Or the actual studio. Whichever. He understands that it’s probably just one of those nights. 

He‘s contemplating texting Jinhwan to see if and when practice would be over- their oldest would never not reply him- when suddenly, a noise sounds from what is likely the kitchen. It’s metallic and familiar: someone’s trying to unlock their front door. Hanbin sits bolt upright in his bed, a million thoughts rushing through his head about who it could be. A crazy fan, perhaps? Rabid antis? Robbers? _Dispatch?_

Hanbin has half a mind to stay put and play dead, but he takes one look at the picture of Hanbyul on his nightstand and springs to his feet. He grabs the first thing he sees- his prized Songwriter of The Year award- and hesitantly steps into the corridor and then the immediate kitchen. 

Surely enough, the doorknob is shaking vigorously with the efforts of whoever it is on the other side. 

“Hey,” Hanbin says, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. “I don’t know who you are, but you’d better leave. I’m armed.” 

Unfortunately, this just makes the doorknob jiggle even more. Now Hanbin’s panicking- the person trying to get in is clearly deranged, if this is how they’re reacting to his threat. 

He doesn’t get to spend much time on that thought, though, because suddenly the lock gives way and the intruder barges in. 

Hanbin screeches and holds his award up high, ready to strike, until the streetlight hits the other person’s face and- 

It’s Jiwon. 

_“What-"_ Hanbin gasps in shock, the award in his hand falling to the floor with a _clang_. “What the _fuck-"_

“Hey.” Jiwon winks. He’s well disguised in a comfy all-black ensemble, a cap and face mask to match. “I missed you.”

“You almost gave me a heart attack, asshole.” Hanbin whines, but he’s already closing the gap between them. 

Jiwon chuckles and embraces him with open arms. The younger boy hugs him back tightly, almost as if making sure that this is real, that this isn’t just a dream... but it isn’t, and it’s wonderful. His boyfriend is really here, smelling like his favourite shower gel, slight traces of cologne, and a scent so uniquely and familiarly _Jiwon_ that it almost makes Hanbin cry. 

Scratch almost, actually, because he’s definitely getting teary-eyed. Hanbin buries his face into Jiwon’s shoulder, hoping that the fabric will absorb his tears. 

“Baby,” The older boy teases, and Hanbin knows he’s been caught. “Are you crying?”

“No.” He huffs defensively. He then gives it up, pulling back to rub at his eyes with his hand. “Fuck, maybe. I’m just so happy to see you.”

“I am too.” Jiwon laughs, kissing his forehead. 

His lips are halfway to finding Hanbin’s own when in a bright flash, the kitchen lights come on. The sleepy, dishevelled figure of Hanbin’s mother comes into view, wielding a slipper. She’s clearly just woken up. 

“Really?” Hanbin can’t help but laugh. “A bedroom slipper?”

His mother takes no notice of her teasing son, her eyes struggling to adjust to the light and the other person in the room. 

“Who- What..?” She mumbles. “Am I seeing things?”

Jiwon, ever the charmer, heads over to her and gives her a big hug. “It’s me, in the flesh!" He steps back apprehensively, trying to gage her mood. "I, um, wanted to see Hanbin.” Jiwon sounds nervous, and for good reason- this is a bit much, even for him. “Is that okay?” 

“Well, a call beforehand would have been preferable...” She raises an amused brow. “But you know you’re always welcome here.” 

"Thank you! You're the best!" Jiwon grins and gives her another hug, which she returns with a chuckle. Hanbin can’t help but smile, warmth flooding his chest as he walks over. 

“Hanbin, have you checked if Jiwon’s eaten?” His mother asks as she pulls away. “We’ve got leftover stew, meat and some rice in the fridge. It’s in the green tupperware, so don’t forget to reheat it for exactly two minutes on high and then-“

“Eomma,” Hanbin protests, embarrassed. “I won’t forget, I promise.”

“Okay. Alright.” She smiles at them fondly, then yawns. “Goodnight, boys. It’s great to see you again, Jiwon-ah.” 

“You too. Good night, I'm sorry for waking you.”

His mother leaves them with a wave, and the two boys are alone once more. The kitchen lights are still on, though, so Hanbin gets to see Jiwon properly now- he studies his handsome face, committing it to memory. He takes in every new eyelash, acne scar, dark circle; Hanbin doesn’t want to miss a thing.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here.” He whispers. 

“I love you.” Jiwon’s absolutely adorable when he’s sincere. “I just thought you should know.”

“You couldn’t have let me know on the phone?” Hanbin tries not the blush. 

“Nah.” Jiwon shakes his head cheekily. He presses the tiniest peck to Hanbin’s nose. “I’m staying over, by the way.” 

Hanbin opens his mouth to protest, a reflex at this point, but he stops himself; instead, he nods excitedly, dimples and all. He doesn’t have those heavy, anxiety-inducing responsibilities hanging over him anymore. Jiwon is right here in front of him. That’s what’s important. _They're_ what's important.

“I love you. So fucking much.” 

“I love you too. I don’t want you to ever forget it.”

And Hanbin hasn’t. With everything that’s happened these past few months, Hanbin hasn’t been able to be sure of many things, but his boyfriend has never been one of them. Jiwon is the love of his life- it was simply a fact of his life, this point. 

“I won’t.” Hanbin promises, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, drawing him close. “Thank you for coming, baby. I... needed this.”

“So did I.” 

Jiwon leans in, and then they’re finally kissing. It’s slow, passionate, sloppy and fucking perfect- Hanbin thinks it should be illegal to kiss in public if this is the kind of pleasure it brings other people. Jiwon gives his tongue one final suck before pulling away. 

“Come on.” He winks, taking Hanbin’s hands in his. 

Hanbin smirks, letting himself be guided to his room, making a mental note to check on his award before they actually go to sleep. 

If they actually go to sleep, that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> twt: @thotjinhwan


End file.
